Rebirth
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Raven birngs Terra Back to life. But when Slade finds out about Terra being back alive he takes advantage of the situation. Results in lovetriangle betwween Raven, Tera and Starfire. Defenate Yuri LEMON WARNING. I did Warn you
1. Rebirth

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans as much as I would like to. The ownership of the Teen Titans goes to D.C. comics and WB network.

Raven sat alone in her room. She had been studying many books lately about the end of the world. She had gotten back most of her memory's by this point but wanted to find out if there had been a loop hole she could have used to get out of it.

She heard a rapping on her door.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"It is I," came Starfire's voice. "We have all become worried. Since your return you have been seen very little around the rest of the Tower, and I am not happy with this."

"I'm sorry Starfire but I just want to read my books," Raven replied. "I may come out in about a day."

"Okay friend," Starfire said, "I was just afraid that it was my fault."

"Don't worry, it's definitely not your fault Starfire," Raven said.

Raven sighed and went back to her books. For some reason following her resurrection she seemed to be able to control her powers better. She was now able to feel emotions with out any trouble.

Raven's mind started to wander to Starfire. The beautiful green eyes, the orange-red tan, long red hair and small red eyebrows, and mostly the hourglass figure with the outfit that left little to the imagination.

Raven shook out of the daydream to read more on books. She looked at her bookcase and saw a book on spells, she wasn't sure if she had ever read it before. She opened to a section of ancient spells.

Change water to metal, stop a volcano explosion, turn animals and humans into rock and back, teleport instantly… Raven stopped, she read the previous title again. It wrung a bell. There was something about a friends of theirs turning into a stone statue. Terra. And there were supposed to look for a way to turn her back. Raven read the spell, then over again, then once more. She turned to her cabinet and got out all the items she needed. Then she wrote a note and folded it in half. 

She went to the main room and put the note on the counter of the kitchen area. She left and went towards town.

* * *

Starfire woke up an hour later. She had gone straight to bed after she had talked to Raven. She now woke up with a hunger for cheese. She got up, but on her nightgown and glided out of the door. She glided down the hall to the elevator. She landed, pressed the button, and waited until the elevator arrived. She walked in and pressed the button for the main room.

She walked to the fridge and removed a wheel of green cheese. She never realised why no one else would ever eat this cheese but she loved it. She took a knife from the drawer and went to the counter to cut the cheese. She saw a piece of paper sitting there. She opened it and read the note. It said that Raven was going to bring back Terra to life. Starfire's jaw dropped. She had to stop Raven.

* * *

Raven put the candles, twelve, spaced equally in a circle around Terra. Then she knelled in front of Terra and started to chant.

"Metzerath, tetreath, meathoes," Raven chanted.

She continued this for five minutes until Terra's frozen form started to glow yellow. A minute later the cavern filed with yellow light. Raven stopped chanting and saw Terra's beautiful face appear first from the rock. After a whole minute Terra's entire body was back to flesh.

Raven moved forward to catch the still unconscious Terra. Slowly Terra started to wake up.

"Who's holding me?" came a soft murmur from behind Terra's lips.

"It's okay Terra," Raven said. "You're back to life."

Terra's eyes shot open. She stood up straight. "Raven? Why- you don't seem to be the type, where's Beastboy, and the others?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Raven said. "Come we have to get back to the tower, you can see the others there, and surprise Beastboy if you want to."

Terra nodded. Raven heard scuffling behind her. She turned around to see Starfire running down the long tunnel leading to the cavern.

"Raven stop!" Starfire yelled.

* * *

Starfire entered thecavern and saw Terra already back to life. She smiled weakly when Starfire entered the room.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Never mind," Starfire said, "I can tell you back at the tower."

Raven, Terra, and Starfire walked up to the surface and took flight towards Titans Tower.

* * *

Raven followed Raven to her room. Raven sat on Starfire's bed.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"You should not have done that," Starfire said.

"Why?" Raven asked. "I thought we were trying to get Terra back to life."

"We were but now Slade is alive again," Starfire said. "If he ever finds out about Terra being alive too he can use her."

"But she killed Slade," Raven said, "why would she want to help him again?"

"She may not have a choice," Starfire said. "She has that suit on which lets him control her."

Raven suddenly remembered this fact. Her heart dropped. What would happen if Terra were to be controlled?

Starfire's eyes met Raven's. Starfire looked away, and there was a hint of a blush. Raven's heart jumped and moved her face forward. She out her hand behind Starfire's head and kissed Starfire passionately.

Raven was sure that Starfire was kissing back.

Raven finally broke the kiss and got up.

"I'd better go," Raven said.

Raven got up and walked out of Starfire's room, putting up her hood.

* * *

Just anther teen titans story I hope to update soon.


	2. LEMON Late Night Romance

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans as much as I would like to. The ownership of the Teen Titans goes to D.C. comics and WB network.

* * *

A Week Later

* * *

Terra lay in bed naked. Cyborg was successful in removing the suit from Terra's body and now she was finally able to finally do what she wanted; sleep with Beastboy. And she did

But now she couldn't sleep; she hadn't been able to sleep, laying awake thinking of those last minutes before she had become encased in rock.

She shook her head and got up. She took her panties and bra off the floor and put them on. She then put on her pants but left her shirt on the floor. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 o'clock in the morning. She looked at Beastboy who seemed to be very asleep, probably dreaming about scoring again. She smiled and slipped out of the room as silently as possibly.

She headed to her room and got on her bathing suit. She put it on and went to the elevator. She intended to go to the hot tub on the top floor where most of the recreational areas and work out areas are.

She emerged from the elevator into a dimly lit room with small T.V. and a few chairs in it. Around the room were doors Terra went to the one that said "Swimming pool, Spa, Steam Room, and Sauna," and opened it. She walked in and noticed that the hot tub was already going. She took one of the towels from the shelf and put it on the bench where there was another towel already.

"It is a pleasure to have you join me," Starfire's familiar voice came from behind her.

Terra turned around to look at the hot tub to see Starfire sitting there looking up at Terra from the far side of the tub smiling, and as Terra could see, was totally naked.

"You do not have to wear the suit for bathing," Starfire said, "I would not mind."

Terra gave Starfire a nervous smile and then took off her top. She slipped her legs in with her bottoms still on.

"You may take off your panties too," Starfire said, "I would defiantly not mind friend."

Terra got out and took off her bikini bottoms off and then went into the hot tub once more.

"Couldn't sleep?" Terra asked.

"I sometimes like to come down here for a little relaxation when no one else is around, though Raven does sometimes show up," Starfire said. "She usually uses the pool of swimming."

"Do you want to swim?" Terra asked with out really thinking.

"I do not know how I am afraid to say," Starfire said.

"Well I could teach you," Terra said, "though not right now."

"Thank you for offering friend," Starfire said.

A silence then filled the room. Starfire seemed to be a little fidgety, her arms moving below the water. Terra could see at points when the bubbles weren't too dense that Starfire was rubbing her legs.

"Do you mind?" Starfire asked.

"Mind what?" Terra asked.

"Sorry I thought that humans would know what that means, Raven usually does," Starfire said. "I am not quite sure what it is called on your planet but it involve the performance of sex on ones self."

"Masturbation?" Terra suggested.

"Yes I believe that is the term," Starfire said. "So do you mind if I do so?" Starfire asked. "Raven usually doesn't mind." Starfire said this like it would help Terra decide.

"Um I think I'll go swimming if you want to do that," Terra said.

"No there is no need to leave," Starfire said.

"I'd rather swim right now," Terra said getting out of the water, "humans aren't accustomed to being in hot water for to long a time, I'd like to go cool off."

Starfire shrugged and started to touch her self right away. Terra ran to the pool and dived in. She didn't really want to have to watch Starfire masturbate. The cool water was quite refreshing, her skin being cooled instantly but the flesh further inside still warm. She was finally glad to finally be able to swim in a pool as opposed to naked in a dirty lake where camping boy were definitely spying on her, though she kind of liked the idea of being watched.

Terra's head finally broke the surface of the water. The first breath of air was refreshing the second was awakening. Once the water clogged in her ears flowed out she heard a familiar sound, one, which she had never heard made by anyone but her self.

Starfire was moaning quite loud. Terra was afraid that this would wake up the tower but thought against it. She had masturbated when she was hear the first time before betraying them, and she just had sex with Beastboy and no one seemed to care. Either the sound of sex was a normal one in the Titans Tower or each room was sound proofed.

Terra floated with her head above the water, listening to the sounds escaping Starfire's lips. When she was making those sound it didn't give her any sort of pleasure because she was already getting them, but listening to some one else make those sounds, when she wasn't touching herself or being touched was different. She was actually able to concentrate on the sound, where as when she moans she is usually to busy with another activity.

Terra could feel it. The feeling she had once she got that damn suit Slade made off of herself, when she finally slept with Beastboy. Hunger.

Hunger.

Not hunger for food. Hunger for pleasure. Hunger for a gentle touch.

Hunger for sex!

But she couldn't. Not here, with Starfire right here in the same room. Of course with Starfire masturbating her self-

No. She couldn't. Terra dunked her head under water hoping that a short soundless moment would clear her head. Take away her hunger. She remerged from the water and the hunger was still there, taunting her, like a fly that won't leave the room and keeps buzzing in your ear. She moved her hands over her pubes. She jerked her hand away. She couldn't, not with Starfire in the room. She floated with her feet barely touching the bottom. She stood there for a minute. It got worse. Another minute she could barely stand it. After another minute she couldn't stand it at all.

She got out of the pool and left her clothing in the room. She walked to the steam room so that Starfire could not see in when she went to leave. Terra just hoped that she wouldn't make to loud of a sound that Starfire would notice and walk in.

She sat and turned a dial. The room started to warm and then it started to slowly fill with steam. Terra taunted herself by running a finger from her left hand through her thick untrimmed pubes playing with the curls and with her right hand slowly rubbing her chest, rolling her nipple at the same time.

And then she went for it. She slowly lowered her left hand, now slouching, as she was accustomed to doing when starting to masturbate. She lightly rubbed her clitoris. Her crotch was starting to get wet. She was still rubbing her breast, but now more vigorously. She started to go faster and faster. Her pleasure building.

She heard the door open, but she didn't care. She continued. She didn't care if it was Slade she just wanted to continue, they can watch, they could even take part. She wanted the eruption of pleasure to come.

But she was still shocked to feel a hand rest on her breast not touched. She was now moaning out right, only stopping for breath. She felt lips touch her own and kiss the bottom lip. She kissed back. Next she felt a tongue licking her bottom lip asking for her tongue to join it.

Terra's tongue and the mystery tongue started to entwine, wrestling but neither winning out. The grip on her other breast was strong then weak, the pace of this quickening, raising her pleasure. She felt the kiss stop. Then she felt the hand on her other breast disappear. Seconds later a mouth was sucking on her nipple, twirling it with the tongue. Simultaneously she felt her hand being pulled out of her folds and something else inserted. She almost instantly recognized it as three fingers, probing deep into her woman hood, brushing against the g-spot.

The tongue disappeared from her nipple.

Then she felt something even better. A tongue. A light touch of a tongue. It poked at her citreous and then took one long lap. Then another. She then felt the tongue start to twirl the citreous so all was pleasured. The fingers were still rubbing her g-spot and was giving her a great pleasure.

And just as soon as it had started it had ended in a strong climax. She felt a slight rumble of the tower and opened her eyes, just a bit. She could make out a figure before her. She opened her eyes wider and was greeted by the pleasant smile of Starfire, face wet with the juices exerted upon orgasm.

"Was I good?" Starfire asked.

Terra gave a slight chuckle. She nodded. "Yeah you were great."

Starfire gave her a smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Raven got up. She couldn't sleep, there was some vibe going around the tower that kept her awake. It also seemed to be giving her a slight need for sex. She knew where to go. The pool room. Hopefully Starfire would be there so she could convince her to be her lover.

She strode towards the elevator, waited for it to arrive and then eventually she got to the poolroom. She looked around and didn't see Starfire anywhere. She decided it was time to swim naked. She took her night gown (black) off and was about to jump in the pool when she noticed that the steam room was in use. She walked towards the steam room and heard a light moaning. She rubbed the glass and saw Starfire kneeled over and Terra was slouched moaning. And then Terra gave one final moan and she blew her climax all over Starfire's face. But Raven couldn't stand what happened next.

Starfire kissed Terra. Terra kissed back. There were a few muffled words she couldn't understand being exchanged and then Terra lay on the bench, Starfire hovering over her and they started 69ing. Raven's eyes glowed black. She gritted her teeth and then punched right through the glass.

"I came out to you," Raven said angry, "Why you go straight to her? She just came back to life. What has she ever offered you except betrayal?"

"Well Raven it was just a-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now Terra!"

"But friend," Starfire said, "You may join if you wish."

"No I just want to love you," Raven said now crying. "I don't think I can stand a three way. I love you not her. I don't want this slut in the way."

Terra gave Raven a dirty look.

"Well we are all friends and we are all naked," Starfire said, who was now checking Raven out. "We could always have a three person session of sexual intercourse."

"Hmm," Terra said pondering this. "No!"

Terra stormed out of the steam room to get her clothing. Raven raced after her. She blocked the doorway. Terra tried to get past her but Raven blocked her. Terra tried to get past again and Raven blocked her again.

"Move bitch," Terra said, "you know what I'm capable."

"No I'm sorry," Raven said, "I didn't actually mean that. It's just I have a crush on Starfire and I really wouldn't want to have any one else, whether touching me or her."

"I don't care," Terra said. "Go fuck your self because your never going to get any pleasure any way."

"No!" Raven said. "Just say you're sorry and I'll let you pass!"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT!" Terra said punching Raven.

The blow landed on Raven's nose and though it didn't break it a little bit of blood trickled out. Raven wiped the blood away. Then she clenched her fist and drew back. She struck Terra on the forehead. Terra stumbled back an inch and then once she recovered her balance she rushed at Raven and lifted her knee to hit Raven in the stomach. Raven blocked it and then kneed Terra in the stomach. Terra stumbled back and Raven charged. Raven grabbed Terra's left arm and ran past, she then lifted it over her shoulder and tossed Terra. She skidded to a halt near the edge of the hot tub. Raven kneeled down and picked Terra up.

"How about now?" Raven asked letting go of Terra so she was standing up right.

Terra speared Raven. Seconds later she suddenly found her self in cool water. Terra's hands were clawing at every point of Raven's body. Raven's lungs were filling with water. She created a barrier to keep Terra off her. Just as she started to feel consciousness slip away she suddenly found her self out of the water. It didn't matter though there was already too much water in her lungs and she passed out.

* * *

Starfire continued to pound Raven's chest and then blow air into her mouth, plugging the nose. Tears were now filling her eyes in frustration.

"Good work friend," Starfire said. "You have killed Raven."

Terra kneeled down and put her lips over Raven's she blew air sharply. Raven suddenly spat water out. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes wide. Terra suddenly placed her lips on Raven's.

Raven pushed Terra off and the breaking of the kiss made Terra sigh. "Fine! Take you pick of Starfire and Starfire only."

Terra got up and left with out getting her clothing. Raven and Starfire were both still completely naked. They grinned awkwardly at one another. Starfire lent forward and kissed Raven lightly on the cheek.

Raven floated out of the room with a grin on her face. She held her clothes in her hand. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited. It opened and then she stepped inside. Starfire barely made it in side. As they stood beside each other naked both felt a little nervous. Raven then turned to say something but was cut off by a kiss by Starfire.

Raven felt Starfire's hand grip her chest. Raven pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped.

Both Starfire and Raven did not return to their respective rooms for 2 more hours.

* * *

So then. You cannot say I didn't warn you of sex in the beggining so u can't report me. Sorry for having it so early but I didn't want to jump right into the action/adventure in the second chap and also this is acutally kind of needed before the next chap which will be an action/adventure.


End file.
